Victorious On Waverly Place
by kella love
Summary: After her break-up with Mason at Transylvania, Justin calls Tori to help cheer up Alex. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE OR VICTORIOUS**

Victorious On Waverly Place

Justin's P.O.V

When we got back from Transylvania after Alex's break-up with Mason, she had been so depressed. She cried all most every time and when she was not crying, she watched movies about werewolves. We've tried everything to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work, so I called my cousin in L.A.

Tori's P.O.V

I was rehearsing my lines for an upcoming play with Beck when my phone rang. I smiled apologetically at Beck and answered.

"Hello?" I answered unsure of who it was.

"Justin, is that you?" I asked as I recognised the familiar voice.

**J.R: Yeah Tori its me.**

**T.V: Hey what's up**

**J.R: Alex**

**T.V: What's wrong with her**

**J.R: She needs you, please can you come to New York? You're the only person that she listens to.**

**T.V: Ok, I'll be there in two days.**

**J.R: Thanks Tori, you're the best.**

**T.V: I know right.**

**J.R: See you soon, love you.**

**T.V: Love you too. Bye.**

After that, I hung up. I was staring at my phone when Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheeks. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Is there any problem babe?" He asked while trying to read my worried expression and yes, Beck and I are a couple, we've been dating for two years now while Jade began dating Andre.

"No, it's my cousin"

"What's wrong with your cousin?"

"She needs me, I have to go to New York"

"So?"

"I may be there for a while and I don't know if I can stay away from you for a long time"

"Ok, what if we all go to New York"

"We all?"

"You, me and the gang because I know they would never forgive us if we go to New York without them"

"Ok then let's tell the others"

We texted everybody else and they all got permission to go. So we got prepared for our trip to New York.

Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 is coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE**

CHAPTER 2

Tori's POV

We were all at my house watching a re-run of celebrity under water when my doorbell rang. I excused myself and went to answer the door. I was shocked about who I saw. Standing on my porch was to young handsome boys. It was Justin and Max. I hugged them tightly and invited them in. As I was about to introduce them to the gang, I saw tears were threatening to spill from their eyes. With an unimaginable strength, I dragged them upstairs into my room leaving my friends with a confused look and Beck with head about to burst in flames. I ignored their looks and went to my room and locked the door before turning to Justin.

"She entered a funk Tori" Justin said before turn his back at me to hide his tears. Classic Justin even during a time like this he still won't cry in front of a girl. I walked up to him and gave him a hug,

In the wizard world, the funk is the highest level of depression and It can lead to the loss of a wizards powers and immortality and if not cured, the victim could enter an unpredictable coma. I knew how it feels because I've been through it before. I knew that I had to get to Alex soon enough.

"I know what to do, just follow me" I told them while opening my door. I put my hands around Max while his hands were around my waist. When I walked down stairs, I saw Beck stand up with his arms crossed. I let Max and Justin go into our lair while I talked to Beck.

"Please guys I'm sorry but you have to go now, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said as I pushed them out. I closed the door and turned around I discovered that Beck was still in my house.

"I thought I asked you to leave I have something that I need to deal with"

I said while heading towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me who those boys are" He replied slightly annoyed

"I'm not telling you anything at least, not now" I said knowing that if I did, he would find out that I am a wizard.

"Really Tori, because when my girlfriend drags two boys into her room, leads them to her basement which we are not allowed to enter, drives her friends out of her house, I think I have a right to ask"

"Beck I'm sorry but I'm not telling you anything" I said turning my back at him.

"Then I'm sorry too Tori" He said walking away.

I watched him leave my house before heading towards the basement to meet Max and Justin.

**Will this be the end for Tori and Beck? Will Alex get out of her funk? Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**

**Kella Love**


End file.
